Euonym
by Sabastu
Summary: Una amistad que mutó. Dos esencias que se contraponen y a la vez se complementan. ¿Qué mejor existencia compartida que esa? [ Stingue ] [ Mashiverse ] [ BL ] ¡Por un mundo con más Stingue y BL! .o.)9 ¿Lo apoyan?
1. 9th

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Buenas!** La **Stingue Week** llegó y mi aporte llegó con retraso ―como suele pasar―, pero llegó. **7w7)r** Y en forma de Drabbles… DD: ¡Pidan un deseo que he escrito menos de mil palabras! **Dx** Espero os guste, abráis los ojos a la belleza del **BL stinguano** y apoyéis la week.

Si queréis leer más de esta week os recomiendo a **Nymus** , **Kira Blake** y **Scarpillo** , por ahí tego entendido que más fickers se unirán así que os estaré avisando. **:x**

Sin más… ¡Que los disfruten!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

.

.

Dedicado a:

 **.**

 **Nymus**

 **.**

 _~La Diosa del Stingue que abrió mis ojos a la comprensión de su luz~_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia ―cursi obviamente― es de total invención mía. Los prompts pertenecen a la Stingue Week en Tumblr.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamiento»_

Narración

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Euonym**

 **.**

 **] 9th [**

 **.**

 **Stingue Week**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Un ciclo indetenible.

 _Eso era la vida._

Era más que cierto que la primavera sucedía al invierno, también era cierto que al verano lo proseguía el otoño y a éste lo reemplazaría luego el invierno para comenzar de nuevo el ciclo llegados los tiempos de cambio. Una estación proseguía a la otra en donde la vida y la muerte se sucedían perennemente y no había nada que pudiese evitar esos cambios.

 _Rogue lo sabía._

Así como su niñez alegre fue sucedida por una adolescencia llena de pesar al perder a sus dragones guardianes y luego a sus ejemplos a seguir representados en dos miembros de las hadas ruidosas, así como Sabertooth una vez estuvo a un par de pasos de volverse oscuro debido a las exigencias de un líder con una metodología errada y a su falta de capacidad para sublevarse al no entender el verdadero valor de un gremio ni del compañerismo.

Así mismo su vida se componía de estaciones.

 _Unas alegres, otras pesarosas, unas exultantes y unas cuantas más tristes._

Ciclo tras ciclo cambiante y no tan periódico como el de las estaciones, pero sin lugar a duda esos ciclos eran igual de renovadores que los de la naturaleza, y así como el entorno muta y se prepara para los cambios, así mismo él lo hacia; o al menos trataba de hacerlo, ya que más de una vez uno de esos dichosos cambios lo había tomado por sorpresa, mas no había caído en las sombras de la desesperación.

Porque los tenía a ellos.

 _A Frosh, a Lector y a Sting…_

Cada uno le brindaba lo necesario para no caer, para no congelarse en el invierno, para no abrasarse en el verano, para no confiarse en la primavera ni tampoco perder las fuerzas en el otoño, sus manos ―pequeñas y tiernas si nos referimos a las de los exceeds, grandes y fuertes si hablamos del rubio―, estuvieron ahí para él.

 _Y él aprendió a tomar de ellos la energía para renovarse y no perder el valor ante el cambio._

― **Rogue** ―un manazo en la espalda lo hizo botar su café con todo y taza por la ventana― **¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?** ―el rubio se restregó un ojo y bostezó sin pena.

― **Pensando…** ―contestó de mala gana al perder una de sus tazas favoritas y volvió a ver por la ventana abierta en la que hacía un rato estaba reclinado.

― **¿Podrías pensar en la cama?** ―inquirió mientras se tiraba al colchón―. **Ya estamos en invierno, hace frío y la ventana abierta no ayuda a retener el calor…** ―se quejó mientras volvía a meterse dentro de las sabanas.

― **¿No te han dicho que desde que te volviste Maestro estás más quejoso?** ―espetó serio pero igual cerró las ventanas.

― **Tú me los has dicho desde hace…** ―fingió pensar y palmeó el lado del colchón que permanecía ―por convenio casi legal― al azabache― **¿nueve años?**

― **Nueve años…** ―repitió Rogue y disimuló su sonrisa mientras se volvía a meter en la cama y bajo las mismas sabanas del hombre que era su soporte y su perfecta contraparte.

― **¿Parece mucho tiempo, no?** ―el rubio se volteó hacia el azabache y sonrió.

 _Rogue asintió y se arrebujó en su pecho._

 _Sting lo abrazó porque ya conocía sus arrebatos filosóficos._

Porque cambiase a como cambiasen las estaciones y sus vidas, ellos conocían lo invariable en el otro

… _Porque lo que había nacido en ellos, era inmutable..._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sus reviews animan a continuar**

 **Gracias por el apoyo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **Seasons:** ( _Ingles_ ) Estaciones.

 **Titulo:** Euonym es una palabra griega que significa: "El nombre apropiado para una persona, cosa u objeto". Y como los títulos no se me dan, es de madrugada y este fic es para Nym, pues ¿acaso no es el nombre apropiado? xD

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Viva el Stingue!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. 10th

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **.**

 **Nymus**

 **.**

 _~El faro de luz que me guió al Stingue~_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia ―cursi obviamente― es de total invención mía. Los prompt pertenecen a la Stingue Week en Tumblr.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamiento»_

Narración

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Euonym**

 **.**

 **] 10th [**

 **.**

 **Stingue Week**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cualquiera que viese su relación llegaría a una conclusión similar sobre ella.

 _Porque los de fuera nunca podían ver el cuadro completo._

Y justamente esa conclusión popular divertía mucho a Sting por lo absurda que le parecía, después de todo, él no se veía como lo veían los demás y ciertamente los demás no veían a Rogue como él lo hacía, cosa que le agradaba porque solo él lo podía ver como él lo veía porque Rogue era de él y él era de Rogue, no que fuese celoso ―se mentía a sí mismo―, pero le gustaba mantener claros los términos de los demás para con el azabache.

 _Sting también solía armarse sus líos internos aunque pensasen que eso solo era cosa de Rogue._

Mas el punto de la cuestión era que veían su relación como algo de extremos, ―tal vez por su magia opuesta―, pero en realidad, así como en el Ying y el Yang, él tenía un poco de Rogue y Rogue tenía un poco de él, por eso, cuando escuchó que los nuevos miembros de Sabertooth cuestionaban el cómo su alegre ―y hasta payaso― líder podía compartir su vida ―sí, su vida y los metiches se metían― con alguien tan sosegado ―y hasta depresivo, se atrevían a decir― como el azabache, Sting no podía evitar reírse interna y externamente.

 _Porque ellos veían sin ver._

Porque aunque su sonrisa fuese más notoria que la del azabache, la de éste no era todo una eventualidad que invocaba las fuerzas del caos cuando era observada como decían los rumores, al contrario, la sonrisa de Rogue; aunque sosegada, era brillante, animosa y ante todo sincera.

 _Por sobretodo sincera._

Ya que cuando Rogue Cheney se decidía a compartir su alegría en ese mundano gesto facial, era porque su interior estaba rebosante de felicidad, y por ello ―y gracias a ello―, era que el observar ese suceso no podía más que atraer alegría a quien lo observase, porque la honestidad de su júbilo era contagioso y no se podía más que devolver el gesto exultante con el mismo sentimiento.

 _Rogue Cheney sí sonreía._

 _Y Sting Eucliffe amaba ver eso._

― **Sting** ―le llamó el azabache al verlo perdido mientras devoraba la sopa que preparó la _señorita._

― **¡Demonios, idiota!** ―gritó Orga al recibir la sopa que le escupió el rubio a la cara al verse sorprendido por la llamada de Rogue.

― **¿¡Se puede saber en qué diablos estabas pensando!?** ―lo regañó Minerva al ver desperdiciada su más reciente creación.

― **E-en nada…** ―se disculpó nervioso ante la violencia del castigo que recibió con solo la mirada de la _señorita_.

― **Vaya cabeza vacía…** ―murmuró Rufus mientras volvía a su libro.

Y en tanto los demás se reían y lo amenazaban, él sonreía internamente, porque por pensar en nada y escupir la sopa ahora Rogue sonreía para el payaso y alegre líder de Sabertooth.

Para él.

… _Sí, solo para él…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sus reviews animan a continuar**

 **Gracias por el apoyo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **Smile:** ( _Inglés_ ) Sonrisa.

Así como lo leen, a Sting le gusta hacer payasadas para hacer sonreír a Rogue, parece atolondrado pero todo es calculado. Creo. :x

Para más **Stingue Week** podéis visitar los perfiles de **Nymus** y **Kira Blake** en Fanfiction.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	3. 11th

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **.**

 **Nymus**

 **.**

 _~La que batalla para que disfrutemos las mieles del Stingue~_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia ―cursi obviamente― es de total invención mía. Los prompt pertenecen a la Stingue Week en Tumblr.

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamiento»_

Narración

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Euonym**

 **.**

 **] 11th [**

 **.**

 **Stingue Week**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Habían varias cosas que en la vida a las que se podría llamar adicto.

 _Casi podía enumerarlas todas._

La comida de Minerva.

Jugar con los exceeds.

Fastidiar a sus compañeros.

Obtener victorias.

La luz de día.

 _Pero ante todo y sobretodo…_

Rogue Cheney.

 _No solo era él como presencia física lo que lo viciaba, sino también era él en todos los niveles de su existencia._

En su manera de hablar, de caminar o de regañarlo, en su forma de hacer sentir su presencia a pesar de su calma, en el modo de mirarlo y trasmitirle sin palabras sus sentimientos, su apoyo o sus amenazas mortales cuando lo hacía quedar en ridículo con alguna de sus muy usuales bromas.

 _Era él en un todo lo que lo volvía adicto._

Tal vez también era la forma que tenía para doblegarlo, o doblegarse para él, y sin duda su manera de besarlo era otra razón, sí, definitivamente esa era una razón más para no cansarse de él.

 _No podía evitarlo._

Los labios de Rogue sobre los suyos absorbían sus pensamientos, sus preocupaciones, nublaban su razón y su sentido común ―aunque muchos dudaran que tales cosas existiesen en él―. Los labios del azabache eran firmes y demandaban, pero también eran suaves y se entregaban en un baile dedicado a sacar a flote sus pasiones de alcoba aunque no estuviesen en tal recinto.

 _Y muchas veces eran liberadas antes de llegar a tal lugar._

Era su toque, su humedad, el sabor de Rogue lo que lo hacía tantas veces casi empotrarlo contra cualquier pared y violentar su boca con entusiasmo y con necesidad, clamar todo en un ósculo lleno de brío que permitía a sus lenguas tocarse y batallar hasta producir los gemidos que lo harían necesitar una nueva dosis de él y de la que tendría que abstenerse si por alguna razón alguien interrumpía o alguna misión los mantenía separados.

Era esa adicción ―y la ausencia de su dosis―, lo que lo mantuvo despierto toda la noche hasta que Rogue volvió de un trabajo asignado la que lo hizo tomarlo de la capa de viaje aún puesta y tirarlo en la cama mientras se saciaba de su escasez de él, subiéndose a su cuerpo cansado del viaje y adhiriendo su boca a la de él para deleitarse en su respuesta igual de enérgica y entregada.

 _Porque tal vez Rogue Cheney también era adicto a él._

― **Más…** ―fue su gemido cuando el azabache se separó de sus labios para quitarse el bolso de viaje que estorbaba a su espalda.

… _Y mucho más era lo que Rogue estaba dispuesto a darle…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sus reviews animan a continuar**

 **Gracias por el apoyo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **Adiction:** ( _Inglés_ ) Adicción.

Que alguien le eche agua a estos muchachos. :x Drabble en tiempo record, duré catorce minutos en él. xD Ahora me iré a dormir que son pasadas las 2 am y ya estoy al día con la week. :x

Para más **Stingue Week** podéis visitar los perfiles de **Nymus** y **Kira Blake** en Fanfiction.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	4. 12th

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **.**

 **Nymus**

 **.**

 _~La que me demostró el complemento de la luz y la oscuridad del Stingue~_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia ―cursi obviamente― es de total invención mía. Los prompt pertenecen a la Stingue Week en Tumblr.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamiento»_

Narración

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Euonym**

 **.**

 **] 12th [**

 **.**

 **Stingue Week**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Era difícil sorprender a Rogue.

Eso era algo que Sting había aprendido a través de los años pero dado su carácter insistente se negaba a aceptar tal hecho y por eso, ese año en que de nuevo Rogue había adivinado sus sorpresas de Navidad, Año Nuevo y San Valentín, Sting estaba más que dispuesto a romper esa racha invicta que lo sacaba de quicio.

 _Lo sorprendería._

Y por ello el líder de Sabertooth decidió que utilizaría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para lograrlo.

― **Debes de estarme jodiendo** ―refunfuñó Orga al escuchar sobre el ―ridículo― motivo de esa reunión ultra secreta de magos clase SS a la que los habían llamado.

― **Nop** ―respondió con frescura el rubio―, **eso solo se lo hago a Rogue, y bastante seguido** ―sonrió malicioso―, **justo ayer se lo hice en esa silla en la que estás sentado, Orga.**

― **¡Que asco!** ―el God Slayer se levantó asqueado del asiento

― **S-Sting Sama…** ―la albina maga celestial se sonrojó por el comentario de su Maestro.

― **¿Muy vivida la imagen, Yukino?** ―le preguntó la _Señorita_ al verla avergonzada por su pecaminoso pensamiento que sin duda incluía acción hombre-hombre.

― **Y de nuevo maldigo mi memoria** ―reclamó Rufus.

― **Como sea** ―cortó el rubio―, **el punto es que esta reunión es para que me ayuden con esa misión, y es más que obvio que debe de quedar en secreto.**

― **¿Así que por eso mandaste sin tanto melodrama a Rogue a esa misión en solitario?** ―comentó Minerva mientras se miraba las largas uñas― **Ya se me hacia extraño.**

― **Yo no voy a colaborar con eso** ―se negó Orga.

― **Tengo fotos que no querrás que los demás vean, Orga** ―para sorpresa de los demás, Minerva fue quien amenazó al mago para evitar su retirada.

― **Señorita** ―Rufus la miró extrañado―, **¿acaso está interesada en ayudar a nuestro pueril** _ **Maestro**_ **?**

― **¿Y por qué no?** ―se arrecostó al respaldar de la silla y sonrió con suficiencia― **¿Para eso son los compañeros, no?**

Escalofríos.

 _Eso fue lo que recorrió la espalda de todos los presentes._

De pronto Sting pensó que no había sido muy buena idea involucrar a terceros en sus planes.

― **¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan?** ―continuó Minerva.

― **Yo aún… no tengo** ―confesó el Maestro y la azabache volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez su sonrisa era de sadismo gozoso.

 _«Maldita sea la hora en que decidí hacer esto»_ Sting estaba por retirar la propuesta cuando la _Señorita_ de Sabertooth se levantó de la mesa.

― **Bien, misión aceptada. En tres días le daremos una sorpresa a…** ―sus ojos brillaron con malicia―, **Cheney…** ―y sin decir más, se retiró.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirla.

 _Ni mucho menos se atrevieron a pensar en que pasaba por la mente de Minerva Orlando._

Cuando a los tres días Rogue Cheney volvió a su gremio ya esperaba alguna sorpresa de parte de Sting, sin embargo, cuando fue a reportar el éxito de la misión lo encontró algo extraño.

 _«¿Preocupado? ¿Nervioso?»_

No estaba seguro.

Y aunque preguntó, no obtuvo respuesta concreta.

Extrañado de la actitud del rubio decidió irse a su habitación, mirando por sobre su hombro a cada paso esperando a que algo sucediese, tan concentrado iba en lo que sus ojos analizaban que no escuchó el grito proveniente de la oficina de su líder y que fue camuflado por las paredes.

 _Mucho menos escuchó la risa maligna femenina que siguió a ese grito._

Rogue seguía ensimismado, estaba seguro que esa misión Sting se la había asignado para mantenerlo lejos e intentar sorprenderlo, pero no se estaba comportando como el usual Sting _―te-voy-a sorprender-maldito-Rogue-ya-verás-que-sí―_ Eucliffe que solía poseerlo cuando planeaba algo de ese tipo, y por ello cuando llegó a su habitación no dudó en revisar toda la morada minuciosamente a pesar de que su nariz le indicaba de que estaba despejada ―la razón principal de que Sting nunca pudiese sorprenderlo y el rubio parecía olvidar cada vez que lo intentaba―, así que cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba todo en orden se sentó en la cama y soltó un suspiro.

Nada.

 _«Tal vez estoy sobre actuando»_

Y en ese momento un Sting semi desnudo, vendado, amordazado y maniatado cayó sobre él desde una ruptura espacio-temporal.

La sorpresa de Rogue le impidió quitarse del sitio y recibió el cuerpo _¿aceitado?_ sobre él y mientras Sting se debatía y restregaba sobre él, otros tres magos trataban de eliminar la imagen mental de lo que tuvieron que presenciar y la señorita de Sabertooth reía maligna porque para ella no había misión imposible.

 _Ya le cobraría esa costosa misión a su líder._

El trabajo de distracción de Yukino.

La retención por la fuerza de Orga.

Los accesorios mágicos que usó Rufus para atarlo.

El aceite que todos le lanzaron encima.

El uso de su magia para tal nimiedad.

Y la tanga con trompa de elefante que nadie ―fuera de ellos― sabría nunca quien se la puso ni quien lo desnudó para ponérsela.

 _Uno de los más grandes secretos de Sabertooth._

Aunque de algo no quedaba duda.

… _Un divertido y sorprendido Rogue se la volvió a quitar…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Si queréis leer más de la Stingue Week, os recomiendo la Semana Stingue de **Nymus** , **Kira Blake** y **Scarpillo**.

 **Sus reviews animan a continuar**

 **Gracias por el apoyo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **Surprise/Secret:** ( _Ingles_ ) Sorpresa/Secreto.

Yo tampoco sé quién le puso la tanguita a Sting. :x Mi intento de _Humor_ en menos de mil palabras. ¡Ay, My BL! xD

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Viva el Stingue!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	5. 13th

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Seguimos con la week! **.o./** Se me hizo tarde porque me había olvidado y me acordé cuando me iba a dormir pero como tenía insomnio decidí escribir y por ello está bien random. **xD**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **Kira Blake**

 _~Quién desvirgo éste fic con sus reviews (trololo xD)~_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia ―cursi obviamente― es de total invención mía. Los prompt pertenecen a la Stingue Week en Tumblr.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamiento»_

Narración

* * *

 **Advertencia** : Los siguientes sucesos se sitúan en **Édolas** , cómo ellos no aparecieron en esa saga hay mucha especulación, probable **OOC** ―¿Qué sé yo? ¡Es Édolas! ¿Cuenta como OOC si ellos no aparecieron? xD―. Y… un cap un poco más largo porque necesitaba agregar contexto o no podría con la historia, mi semi TOC me puede en estas cosas. 7w7)r Advertidos quedáis.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Euonym**

 **.**

 **] 13th [**

 **.**

 **Stingue Week**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Secaba los vasos con gesto pensativo.

Desde que la magia había dejado Édolas las cosas habían cambiado mucho, sin embargo su negocio: _"La Gran Taberna Sabertooth"_ ―la mejor taberna del reino― se seguía manteniendo en pie a pesar de la recesión que vivieron por un par de años, mas su nuevo Rey había hecho las cosas correctamente, y por ello, con mucho esfuerzo, sacrificio y apoyo de muchas personas, él estaba esa noche ahí, limpiando la concurrida ―y ahora desierta― taberna antes de irse a su casa.

― **¿Los secas o le sacas el brillo?** **Hasta parece que sacas la luz de ellos…** ―la voz a su espalda lo hizo ahogar un chillido de terror ya que no se esperaba la irrupción repentina.

― **¡Maldita sea, Rogue!** ―colocó el último vaso en la barra y le tiró el trapo en la cara― **¡Deja de aparecerte como una sombra, idiota!**

― **Es mi talento, por algo me reclutaron como espía en las fuerzas del Primer Escuadrón** ―apuntó tranquilo y se sentó en la barra― **¿Me sirves un trago?** ―pidió al rubio que lo miraba ceñudo.

― **Ya está cerrado** ―respondió el chico tomando otro trapo para secar.

― **Mentira, si estuviese cerrado yo no hubiese podido entrar** ―sonrió de medio lado ante la negativa del joven.

― **No cuenta, eres una sombra** ―negó pero igual le sirvió una jarra de espumoso liquido ambarino―, **y además tienes llaves.**

― **Como debería de esperarse de tu socio** ―agradeció con la cabeza la bebida―. **¿Cómo está tu abuelo?**

― **El viejo Skia está bien, vino en la tarde a dejarme la carne que le compré** ―golpeó con el dedo la madera de roble de la barra―, **está mejor que nosotros.**

― **No lo dudo** ―asintió Rogue totalmente de acuerdo―, **el abuelo Weiss está igual de saludable, incluso ayer escuché a unos chicos del escuadrón de entrenamiento quejarse de que cada día está más estricto con las lecciones de historia.**

― **Te lo digo Rogue, esos viejos nos van a sobrevivir a nosotros** ―negó con la cabeza.

Pero muy dentro de ellos, ambos lo desearon sinceramente.

 _No sabrían que hacer si llegaban a ver a sus abuelos morir._

― **Por cierto** ―continuó, cambiando de tema para evitar pensamientos tristes― **¿Sabes que ocurrió con aquella** _ **señorita**_ **?** ―inquirió curioso, hacia unos días una jovencita se había escapado de su padre luego de golpearlo con una de las botellas de alcohol con las que él solía emborracharse en la calle y llegar a golpearla a ella cuando volvía a la casa. Sting le había ofrecido escondite por más que esa tarde en la que se escapó, pero la _señorita_ que apenas y tendría unos doce años se había ido alegando que ella tenía ya un plan trazado.

― **¿La** _ **señorita**_ **orgullosa?** ―el azabache tomó de su jarra antes de contestar―. **Llegó al palacio y fue recibida por el Capitán Sugarboy, se escapó de él y terminó haciéndose escuchar por el monarca** ―Sting soltó una carcajada, desde que la vio por primera vez le había parecido toda una tigresa con garras que no dejaría jamás que su plan se arruinase―, **al parecer el Rey aceptó que se uniera a las tropas en entrenamiento de la quinta división y brindarle custodia y protección contra su padre si ella aceptaba a su vez completar sus estudios, el abuelo Weiss me dijo que la ministra Coco se está encargando en persona de revisar su caso y ayudarla con las lecciones básicas educativas.**

― **Es una buena decisión, parecía una buena chica, si se hubiese quedado con ese imbécil tal vez hubiese arruinado su futuro robando para su padre o entrando a alguna banda como esa tal "Tártaros" de la que tanto he escuchado comentar entre los clientes** ―expuso el rubio preocupado.

― **Sí, esos están dando problemas, el Rey está tomando acciones, dicen que Fairy Tail se encargará de ellos** ―Sting asintió entusiasmado, ese gremio hacia las cosas con un estilo peculiar que él encontraba fascinante, a diferencia de Rogue que los encontraba demasiado bulliciosos.

 _Atentaban contra su estética de sombra silenciosa._

― **Pero me sorprende** ―continuó el rubio con el tema de la escapista― **que el energúmeno de su padre no fuese a buscarla, de aquí no quiso irse cuando supo que la escondí, o al menos no hasta que lo saqué a patadas, exigía a su hija como si fuese un objeto. Dicen que era un gran mercader de objetos mágicos.**

― **Y la magia se fue, su esposa lo dejó y se volvió un alcohólico cuando se rehusó a aceptar la ayuda real para comenzar un nuevo negocio y terminó perdiendo su fortuna** ―suspiró―, **pero sí, fue** ―los ojos azules del tabernero se abrieron en sorpresa―, **se la pasó gritando a los cuatro vientos que le devolvieran a su** _ **inútil**_ **hija.**

― **No te creo** ―sonrió divertido― **¿lo echaron los guardias reales?** ―se reclinó en la barra y prestó más atención al rostro del azabache, para Sting esa era su parte favorita del día laboral.

 _Cuando por fin podía volver a verlo a él._

― **Peor** ―Rogue se cohibió ante la brillante sonrisa del tabernero y fingió prestar atención al cambio de brillos que las nuevas lácrimas ―no mágicas, nunca jamás mágicas― de luz sacaban al limpio vaso de cerveza en sus manos―, **la Comandante en Jefe Knightwalker salió y le dio una paliza** **por los insultos que profirió al Reino y al Monarca** ―aguantó una risa sardónica―, **y le dejó claro que la señorita…** ―pausó un momento para recordar el nombre― **la señorita Minerva, ahora estaba bajo custodia del Ejercito Real y que si se atrevía a hacer otro escándalo de ese tipo...** ―guardó silencio y prosiguió tomando de su cerveza.

― **¿Y?**

― **¿Eh?**

― **¿Si se atrevía a…?**

― **Eso es todo lo que dijo** ―alzó los hombros y recibió un trapo semi húmedo en la cara.

― **No me jodas, Rogue.**

― **¿Para qué crees que vengo, entonces?** ―le devolvió el trapo pero el rubio lo atajó.

― **Será más bien que para** _ **eso**_ **te dejo** _ **entrar**_ ―respondió sugerente―, **pero te haré pagar esa cerveza si no me cuentas lo que pasó después.**

― **Nada dijo** ―Rogue esquivó de nuevo el trapo que le tiró el tabernero― **¡Te digo la verdad!**

― **Insisto en que me estás jodiendo.**

― **Y yo insisto en que** _ **eso**_ **es lo que estaría** _ **haciendo**_ **si no dejaras de preguntar.**

― **Y yo insisto en que** _ **eso**_ **es lo que estaríamos** _ **haciendo**_ **si acabaras esa maldita cerveza y la puta historia.**

Los dos hombres se quedaron viendo en una muda competencia.

Rogue se rindió.

― **No dijo nada más** ―empezó y casi ríe cuando Sting levantó una taza de cerveza para tirársela a la cabeza―, **pero le puso su lanza favorita en la garganta y le… sonrió** ―el rubio ahogó un escalofrío, esa sonrisa sádica era una amenaza mayor que cualquiera de las amenazas verbales que él imaginó.

 _Su Rey era amable y compasivo, pero su mano derecha militar era todo lo contrario._

― **Esa mujer morirá soltera…** ―apuntó Sting mientras se quitaba el delantal de la cintura.

― **Yo… no lo creo…** **hay ciertos rumores** _ **románticos**_ **sobre ella y alguien de quien jamás creerías** ―respondió misterioso Rogue, como siempre solía ser y Sting lo vio curioso.

― **¿De quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sabes?**

― **No nada, olvídalo** ―si le contaba a Sting el rumor se dispersaría desde esa taberna hasta los oídos de la ex cazadora de hadas y eso era casi un suicidio, así que mejor bebió de su cerveza para disimular, pero el hombre del otro lado de la barra estiró la mano y lo levantó de la parte baja haciendo que el azabache casi se atragantara por el exceso de líquido que llegó a su boca.

― **¡STING!** ―reclamó mientras se pasaba la mano por la húmeda barbilla.

― **Tú te lo buscaste** ―le sacó la lengua―, **y tú limpias** ―le tiró de nuevo el trapo de secar, abrió la puertecilla que separaba la barra de los intrusos y se sentó junto al soldado que secaba el lio―. **¿Y bien?**

― **Eres un pesado** ―respondió con fastidio falso, esa parte de Sting siempre le había parecido perfecta.

 _Su trabajo era siniestro y solitario, pero su vida junto a él era divertida y luminosa._

― **Y tú una patada en el culo** ―sonrió, porque así le había gustado desde que lo conoció―, **pero si no me vas a contar** _ **hoy**_ ―enfatizó la última palabra porque él haría que se lo confesara de _una_ u _otra_ manera―. **Vamos** ―le extendió una mano.

― **¿A dónde?** ―lo miró sospechoso.

― **A** _ **joderte**_ **, idiota** ―le agarró la mano y lo puso en pie. No le importó cuando escuchó el vaso de vidrio romperse contra el suelo―, **¿no es lo que has venido a que te** _ **haga**_ **?**

― **Pensé que no lo habías captado** ―Rogue se volteó un momento a la barra para dejar el trapo e inmediatamente sintió un peso a su espalda.

 _El cuerpo del rubio._

― **¿Qué diablos haces, Sting?**

― **Paga la cerveza, rufián** ―murmuró contra su oído y Rogue tragó grueso.

― **¿Y qué tal si me dices cómo…**?―bufó en un mal intentó de parecer en desacuerdo.

― **Lo de siempre…** ―el tabernero le mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja.

― **Debí imaginarlo** ―negó con la cabeza pero igual el azabache se inclinó contra la barra colocando los antebrazos sobre la lustrosa madera― **Anda, hazlo de una vez…** ―pidió en una exhalación al sentir las manos de Sting subir por su espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros.

― **En eso estoy** ―contestó el rubio cuando se apegó más al cuerpo fuerte, tonificado e inclinado del azabache.

― **Me doy cuenta** ―Rogue arqueó la espalda y aguantó la respiración antes de proseguir con el siguiente movimiento que haría al rubio gritar en éxtasis.

 _La noche, el alcohol, sus sentimientos._

Tantos años juntos.

― **¡Arre, caballo!** ―exclamó Sting eufórico cuando Rogue se levantó de la barra llevándolo en la espalda a caballito.

― **¡Maldita sea, cada día pesas más!** ―reclamó Rogue.

― **¡Cállate y llévame al cuarto, bestia de carga!** ―Sting bajó su mano y nalgueó al azabache.

― **¡Hey! ¡Te estás pasando! ¡AY! ¡STING!** ―reclamó de nuevo al recibir una nueva nalgada y un pellizco― **¡Ya verás quién** _ **jode**_ **a quién cuando lleguemos a la habitación!** ―advirtió medio emocionado medio indignado por las _¿caricias?_ agresivas.

― **Muchas palabras y nada de acción…** ―fue lo que último que dijo el rubio antes de ser llevado escaleras arriba, tirado a la cama y ser encerrado en la habitación que compartía con Rogue sobre su negocio en conjunto.

… _Quien jodió a quien era confuso de determinar entre tantos jadeos…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Para más Stingue Week pueden visitar el perfil de **Nymus** , **Kira Blake** y **Scarpillo.**

 **Sus reviews animan a continuar**

 **Gracias por el apoyo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **Édolas:** Y cómo les expliqué al inicio es súper especulativo y random. xD

Sí, sí… referencia **Mystwalker/Jerza** porque yo soy Sabastu. 7w7)r Igual éste se podría ligar con mi One Shot Mystwalker: **Once Upon a Kingdom**. Si llego a continuar ese fic sin duda meteré más del espía y el tabernero. xDD ¡No me tiren tomates! D: Déjenlos en una bolsa que los usaré para cocinar. 7w7)r

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

A tres bellezas:

 **Kira Blake.**

 **Nymus.**

 **Banana Sama.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Viva el Stingue!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	6. 14th

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **Banana Sama**

 _~Quién abriga con su cáscara de amor a otras OTPs~_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia ―cursi obviamente― es de total invención mía. Los prompt pertenecen a la Stingue Week en Tumblr.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamiento»_

Narración

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Euonym**

 **.**

 **] 14th [**

 **.**

 **Stingue Week**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Esa mañana le habían hecho una curiosa pregunta.

 _Y de cierta manera, importante._

Y cuando al maestro de Sabertooth la curiosidad se le activaba utilizaba su energía casi inagotable para dar respuesta a ello, y por eso, con plumón mágico en la mano comenzó a elaborar un diagrama que despejaría las dudas que Lector le hizo mientras desayunaban.

― **Entonces…** ―el Dragon Slayer de la luz mordió la parte inferior del plumón mágico― **éste iría aquí…** ―elevó su mano y escribió en el aire con color verde para luego cambiar a azul y escribir algo a la par del nombre que acababa de escribir―, **y si éste va aquí, entonces…** ―frunció el ceño y borró con la mano lo escrito.

 _Definitivamente era más complicado de lo que pensaba._

Cuando Lector le preguntó si Sabertooth era una familia real, Sting no dudó en responderle de manera afirmativa, mas cuando el exceed indagó más en el tema ―debido a su carácter curioso― y preguntó el título de parentesco de todos y cada uno, el rubio devorador de luz no supo que responder.

 _Y el diagrama no le estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles._

Al inicio fue sencillo, él y Rogue eran los padres, obviamente, él era el Maestro del gremio, así que le correspondía el papel de " _Padre"_ y por ende Rogue era la _¿Mamá?_

― **O ¿** _ **Papá**_ **también? ¿Sabertooth tiene dos papás?** ―movió la cabeza de un lado a otro,la pequeña duda no tardó mucho en resolverse y le colocó el título de _"Mamá"_ mientras sonreía con malicia.

 _Rogue se lo ganó por tener el cabello largo._

Lector y Fro clara e indudablemente eran sus hijos.

 _Obvio_.

Luego comenzó a enredarse más, por ejemplo: la _Señorita_ , ella había sido colocada al inicio como _"Hermana Mayor Mandona"_ , pero eso la dejaba con menos poder del que de verdad ostentaba en su gremio, así que luego la elevó al nivel de _"Madrastra Sádica"_ algo que le iba como anillo al dedo pero era extraño puesto que él ya había colocado a Rogue como _"Mamá"_

― **¿Y sí la coloco cómo ex esposa vengativa?** ―se llevó el plumón en la cabeza y se rascó mientras negaba, no, eso no era posible, Rogue no le permitiría tener a una ex viviendo bajo su mismo techo, él podría no demostrarlo abiertamente pero ciertamente el devorador de sombras era celoso.

Borró ex esposa y colocó _"Suegra maligna"_ junto a un par de cosas más.

 _Ya decidiría de quién era madre y de quién suegra._

Con Yukino fue más fácil, ella era la más dulce de todos y por eso sería la hermana menor perfecta, respetuosa, amable y servicial.

 _Sí, definitivamente era la hermana menor._

Rufus y Orga se lo volvieron a complicar todo, al inició los colocó como _"hermanos gemelos no idénticos fastidiosos",_ uno por problemático y a veces ridículo y el otro por sabelotodo insoportable, pero luego cambió de opinión porque en realidad le parecía extraño que fuesen familiares por ciertas actitudes que a veces tenían.

― **¿Tíos?** ―se llevó una mano al cuello para masajearse

 _No tíos de él y Rogue pero sí de Yukino._

― **¿Una pareja de tíos?** ―Bueno, ciertamente ellos no llevaban la relación que él tenía con Rogue pero a veces, solo a veces le parecía que…

― **¿Qué haces?** ―un dedo que sintió perforó en su costilla lo hizo acuclillarse mientras se retorcía de dolor.

― **¿¡Y ahora que te hice!?** ―reclamó al azabache que lo veía divertido.

― **Nada** ―subió los hombros―, **solo parecías muy concentrado y eso nunca es buen augurio.**

― **Fro piensa lo mismo** ―asintió el gato con disfraz de rana que estaba en el hombro de Rogue.

― **¡Eso es mentira!** ―se levantó y lo señaló con el plumón― **Yo soy serio y calmado cuando debo…**

― **Ajá…** ―Rogue ahogó una carcajada y se cruzó de brazos.

― **¿¡Qué significa eso!?** ―le dibujó un bigote mágico y Rogue lo eliminó con un gesto de la mano.

― **Significa que lo que sea que estés…** ―entrecerró la mirada al ver el diagrama― **¿Rogue la mami fría pero tierna?** ―volvió a mirar a Sting― **¿Qué demonios es eso?**

― **¡Ja!** ―el rubio se irguió orgulloso― **Lo que estás viendo es nuestro árbol familiar.**

― **¿Nuestro árbol familiar?** ―elevó una ceja― **¿La Señorita volvió a golpearte la cabeza por comerte toda la comida?**

― **Claro que no, Lector me preguntó que éramos de cada quién y bueno…** ―señaló las palabras flotantes― **Aquí está…**

― **¿Aquí está?** ―negó con la cabeza y leyó el diagrama con atención― **¿Orga y Rufus los tíos que no cruzan la puerta del clóset pero festejan adentro?** ―aguantó la sonrisa divertida― **¿Sabes qué si ellos lo ven te van a matar?**

― **No si la Señorita lo ve primero, ella estaría de acuerdo.**

― **Claro, que lo estará** ―apuntó irónico―, **justo de después de que te mate al ver lo de suegra maligna, venenosa y solterona. ¿Sabes que te hará si lo ve?**

Sting se mordió el labio nervioso.

― **¿Crees que se enoje mucho?**

― **¿Recuerdas lo que le hizo a Orga cuando le dijo que ser soltera era su destino?**

Sting tragó grueso.

 _Orga todavía tenía pesadillas por eso._

― **Matarme sería lo de menos, ¿verdad?** ―Rogue asintió.

― **Fro piensa lo mismo** ―el gato de traje rosa saltó a la cabeza de Sting.

― **¿Le dirás a la Señorita?** ―preguntó al azabache.

― **Si no fuese porque imagino que te colgaría de** _ **algo**_ **que ciertamente me resulta muy útil** ―Rogue descendió su mirada sutilmente a la entrepierna del rubio―, **lo haría, pero estás a salvo.**

Sting sonrió divertido.

― **Entonces me aseguraré de que** _ **él**_ **te lo agradezca más tarde** ―lanzó sugerente mientras eliminaba el diagrama―, **pero ahora no sé qué responderle a Lector** ―confesó con decepción, llevaba cinco horas con se diagrama que se desvanecía con cada movimiento de la mano.

― **Dile lo que somos** ―le contestó Rogue―, **una familia disfuncional en la que cada uno asume el papel que es necesario, a veces hermanos, a veces padres, a veces nos comportamos como hijos fastidiosos** ―atrajo a Fro a sus brazos y le acarició las orejas―, **y a veces como madres histéricas que se ponen a inventar una telenovela con nuestras vidas.**

Sting sonrió.

 _Algo divertido, algo conmovido._

Rogue tenía razón.

 _Todos eran una familia y mutaban a lo que ocupaban._

― **Así que ser tan callado te sirve de algo** ―comentó mientras tiraba el plumón mágico, se inclinaba y de manera imprevista se echaba a Rogue al hombro.

― **¡Maldita sea, Sting! ¡Bájame!** ―reclamó moviéndose.

― **Silencio,** _ **cariño**_ ―dijo travieso en tanto Fro bajaba de los brazos de su más querido amigo y se ponía a jugar con el plumón mágico―, **hoy te voy a mostrar quién es quien lleva los pantalones en este hogar.**

Y desaparecieron por toda la noche.

… _Pero al final ninguno portó los dichosos pantalones…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Para más Stingue Week pueden visitar el perfil de **Nymus** , **Kira Blake** y **Scarpillo.**

 **Sus reviews animan a continuar**

 **Gracias por el apoyo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **Famiy:** ( _Inglés_ ) Familia.

xD No me pregunten, en serio no tenía una idea mejor para este tema :c y mi ejercicio de escritura contra reloj no ayudó. xD Espero les haya ¿gustado? DDDDDDDD:

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

A cuatro adorables bellezas:

 **Nymus.**

 **Banana Sama.**

 **Kira Blake.**

 **BlueMoonDaugther:** xD Gracias por darle la oportunidad. La verdad yo los veo como BrOtp, como Bromance, apoyo el Stinerva, el Rokino, y el Rogura, la verdad soy bastante flexible con ellos pero su pairing BL se me hace más fácil de usarlo que los otros o eso creo yo. 7x7)r Y no, no podía evitar meter Jerza de alguna manera, mi misión es mi misión. EwE)b Gracias por el apoyo. QwQ/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Viva el Stingue!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	7. 15th

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **BlueMoonDaughter** & **BlueWater14**

 _~Porque aunque ven solo BrOtp le dan oportunidad a un posible BL~_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia ―cursi obviamente― es de total invención mía. Los prompt pertenecen a la Stingue Week en Tumblr.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamiento»_

Narración

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Euonym**

 **.**

 **] 15th [**

 **.**

 **Stingue Week**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El sol, la luz y la claridad ya no lo rodeaban.

 _La noche había caído._

Esa noche en particular, en la que regresaba de una misión larga, era oscura, más de lo usual si se tenía en cuenta que la luna no estaba presente y la foresta sobre su cabeza era tan densa que no permitía el paso de la luz de las estrellas que debían de parecer más brillantes de lo habitual ahora que la reina de la noche descansaba de sus turnos en los cielos.

Estaba oscuro, él estaba cansado, hacía frío, y él estaba solo.

 _Solo_.

Por mucho tiempo esa palabra lo asustó.

Rogue Cheney, el caminante _―¿una sombra?―_ solitario en medio del bosque no recordaba muy bien cuando inició ese miedo de estar solo, tal vez el día en que se dio cuenta que no tenía muchos recuerdos si volvía la vista al pasado, tal vez el día en que sus dragones guardianes partieron, o quizá el día en que se dio cuenta que lo más cercano que tenía a una familia era un gato verde con complejo de rana, otro gato con complejo de sabelotodo, y Sting.

 _Amigos_.

Eso era lo que habían sido para él, compartiendo cada aspecto de su vida y viviendo aventuras cada cual más grandiosa, eran sus compañeros y eran sus amigos pero con el tiempo se habían convertido en más que eso.

 _Familia._

Y eso lo comprendieron no cuando llegaron a Sabertooth, ni mucho menos cuando ostentaron el título de _"El Gremio Más Fuerte de Fiore",_ sino cuando cayeron derrotados ante un grupo que no tenía ni la más mínima probabilidad de ganar en un inicio, pero sí poseían la fe en cada uno de sus miembros y la resolución de lograr esa victoria en conjunto.

 _Unión._

Y eso, eso era lo que había aprendido Sabertooth, y más que eso ―mejor que eso―, lo habían comenzado a poner en práctica, y aunque los cambios siempre ofrecen un punto de resistencia ―la Señorita, como prueba de ello―, al mantenerse el empuje en _grupo_ y el soporte en la _mayoría_ se logró que el cambio se diese y desde hacía años cosechaban los frutos de no rendirse en la búsqueda de la felicidad y protección común. La constancia actual de tal hecho se encontraba en la manera en que ahora cooperaban sin egoísmo de por medio.

En el como Rufus compartía su conocimiento con los nuevos reclutas.

En como Orga les infundía fuerza y confianza.

En la amabilidad llena de fortaleza de Yukino.

En la confianza que daba el poder y el orgullo de Minerva.

En la fe que su Maestro tenía por cada uno de sus miembros.

 _Sabertooth era un gremio conformado por familia y él ya no estaba solo._

Y en realidad era más simple que eso.

Había una razón más simple para saber que aunque ese bosque casi silente lo rodease en un manto oscuro él no estaba solo.

" _Nunca hemos estado solos, Rogue. ¿Acaso no hemos temido eso juntos"_

Las palabras de un sonriente Sting poco después de perder a sus padres dragones volvieron a su mente y le hicieron sonreír.

 _Luz_.

Ya fuese nimia, pequeña o exigua.

Y la luz que Sting, y su familia de exceeds y magos proporcionaban a su vida era más que eso, mucho más, por eso Rogue sabía que no estaba solo.

Porque él era una sombra, y si estuviese solo no existiría.

… _Porque una sombra no podría existir sin una luz que lo acompañe…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Para más Stingue Week pueden visitar el perfil de **Nymus** , **Kira Blake** y **Scarpillo.**

 **Sus reviews animan a continuar**

 **Gracias por el apoyo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **Solitude:** ( _Inglés_ ) Soledad.

¿¡Khé!? No sé… xD es lo que pude escribir en los veinte minutos contra reloj. :x ¡Y ya solo queda un prompt y esto acaba! DDDD:

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

A cinco bellezas:

 **Nymus.**

 **Banana Sama.**

 **Kira Blake.**

 **BlueMoonDaugther**

 **Bluewater14**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Viva el Stingue!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	8. 16th

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Final de la Stingue Week!**

Debo decir que disfruté mucho de escribir de ellos y de esta práctica contra reloj que me permití. **xD** Gracias por haber leído y espero los hayan disfrutado. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **El Stingue**

 _~Y a su diosa stinguizadora que ha llenado con su palabra mi corazón~_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia ―cursi obviamente― es de total invención mía. Los prompt pertenecen a la Stingue Week en Tumblr.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamiento»_

Narración

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Euonym**

 **.**

 **] 16th [**

 **.**

 **Stingue Week**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Teóricamente, el negro no era un color.

 _Era la ausencia de él._

Teóricamente el blanco contenía todos los colores.

 _Era la unión de todos._

Uno los rechazaba por completo, él otro los absorbía con egoísmo, y eso era una regla del mundo, del arte y de la vida.

 _Mas habían cosas que podían variar cuando los asignados a tales colores eran personas._

Muchas personas cuando veían a su Maestro le asignaban inmediatamente la etiqueta de fresco, lleno de luz y calidez, y no se equivocaban del todo, Sting era eso, y mucho más, porque si Sting era un rayo de luz ―como una vez leyó en las libretas de poemas _secretas_ de Rogue―, entonces el gremio, Sabertooth, era el prisma que le permitía a ese rayo de energía blanca reflejarse y refractarse en diferentes colores que brindaban matices al diario vivir en el gremio.

A veces lanzaba su rojo, lleno de enojo e ira si alguien del gremio corría peligro.

De vez en cuando verde, para dar esperanza hasta en las cosas más nimias y sin importancia.

Raramente azul, para serenar ánimos, ya que era él quien generalmente los exacerbaba.

Y así ocurría con las demás tonalidades que se desprendían de ese simple rayo blanco.

 _Y luego estaba la opinión que tenían de la mano derecha del Maestro._

De Rogue se decía que inspiraba algo de temor, siempre callado, silencio, oscuro, una sombra.

Una mancha oscura que seguía a su maestro y no aceptaba ―rechazaba―, la luz que él transmitía, alguien que le daba cierto balance a ese exceso de energía que Sting siempre expedía ―casi que en derroche―, en lo que fuese que hiciese.

Rogue no brindaba calidez, ni mucho menos color, su poder era de sombras y él parecía vivir de acuerdo a su magia, y sí, parecía.

 _Más el blanco y el negro perfecto no existen._

Y por ello, para el atento observador ―como lo era la persona que desde el balcón que veía a ambos hombres pelear verbalmente―, se daría cuenta que el colorido de Sting podía aplacarse y abatirse por cuestiones propias, su ceño de vez en cuando se ensombrecía, su sonrisa era forzaba en ocasiones y sus palabras eran más oscuras y macabras que una noche sin luna ―sus enemigos podían dar genuina fe de ello―, e inclusive el azul de sus ojos podía oscurecerse hasta poder perderse en el cielo oscuro de medianoche.

 _Su luz podía casi extinguirse, y sus colores con ella._

Lo mismo ocurría con su contraparte.

Su presencia era oscura la mayoría del tiempo, y su semblante acromático, más para ojos sagaces los colores que de vez en cuando aceptaba mostrar eran más que claros, como cuando sus mejillas se teñían de carmín cuando estaba cerca del rubio, ―o cuando el mismo rubio lo fastidiaba hasta rabiar―, también emitía verde, el color de la esperanza, porque cuando el Maestro perdía parte de su fe era ese azabache ―él chico sin color―, quien se la devolvía, y junto con el sentimiento hacia entrega de nueva cuenta de ese rayo de color refractado. Rogue se volvía rosa al pensar en Sting y al ver su preocupación, quien quiera que leyese aquel dichoso libro de poemas lo sabría, y Cheney, ese frío, lóbrego e incoloro dragon Slayer podía irradiar el rojo más pasional, sangriento, vengativo y violento que pudiese existir si alguien a quien amaba resultaba lastimado.

 _Un Cheney del futuro y unos cuantos miles de dragones eran prueba de ello._

Y por ello, ellos eran el uno para el otro.

Porque se complementaban, y cuando uno necesitaba del otro se tenían, se restaban y se sumaban color hasta quedar en la medida perfecta.

― **¡Te digo que te equivocas!** ―gritó el maestro de Sabertooth.

― **¡Eres un idiota, solo acéptalo!** **Estaré bien** ―respondió el azabache.

Dos tercos peleando para protegerse el uno al otro de una misión peligrosa que asignaron al azabache y de la que temía el rubio.

 _Dos rojos pasionales chocando._

Y cuando eso ocurría, cuando alguno perdía su papel de contrarrestar al otro, su familia se encargaba de poner orden en el prisma cromático de Sabertooth.

La observante movió su mano y los dos debatientes cayeron a la fría piscina perdiendo la energía que los estaba haciendo pelear, y terminando observándose entre incrédulos y divertidos por el baño inesperado.

Esa sonrisa que se escapó de ambos indicaba que al final iban a llegar a un acuerdo y que volverían a su papel asignado.

― **¿Podrías confiar en mí?** ―casi suplicó el azabache.

― **Solo… ten mucho cuidado…** ―casi imploró el rubio.

 _Como un Ying con una pizca de Yang._

 _Como un Yang con una pizca de Ying._

― **Idiotas…** ―bufó Minerva Orlando con una sonrisa después de nivelar la balanza de color de su gremio.

Ella tenía sus métodos para mantener a su familia unida.

 _...Especialmente a esos dos que día a día le demostraban la fuerza que creaba la unión…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Para más Stingue Week pueden visitar el perfil de **Nymus** , **Kira Blake** y **Scarpillo.**

 **Sus reviews son importantes.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **Colorful/Colorless:** ( _Inglés_ ) Colorido / Sin color.

Bueno, en mi mente la historia sonaba mejor (¿) xDD Espero entendieran lo que quise poner. Dx Oh sí, Minerva narra este cap, no me decidía si ponerlo desde el POV de Rogue o de Sting y me dije ¿por qué no un tercero? Y pues, la Señorita fue la elegida siendo como fue que ellos ―en gran medida― fueron quienes la llevaron de vuelta a su hogar y por tanto ella se siente en deuda con ellos y los protege ―y los shippea (¿) 7x7)r― Además es mi favorita de Sabertooth xD. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias por leer NwN.

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

A cinco bellezas:

 **Nymus.**

 **Banana Sama.**

 **Kira Blake.**

 **BlueMoonDaugther**

 **Bluewater14**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Viva el Stingue!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
